The Last Piece
by Akrximay
Summary: Why do they always call me by the wrong name? Can't they understand that I am not who they think I am? What part do I hold here in this eternal desert and how much longer do I have to endure this crushing loneliness? I was just going about my life when there was an intruder in my territory. Little did I know that he was going to intrude on more than just my land. OneShot, yaoi, MA


**AN: Alright so over my winter break I wrote this up, the idea came to me and I just supplied the fingers for it to be born. There may be some mistakes so if you see any just point them out and I'll be glad to fix them. There are two song references and one poem reference, the first person to give me two out of three will get a oneshot of their choice written so just PM me or leave it in a review.**

**Please Review! This one is a bit of an insecure point for me but I love it so much and I want everyone's opinions on it. If you dont like it, simply exit out of the story. Dont flame or report, please!.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, there is mentions of Hermaphrodite(ism?), umm there is a portion that might be considered bestiality? I have no idea if it's not this is here just in case, mature language, OOC in characters (not too much, i dont think), MALEXMALE sex**

**This also dedicated to my (RL) Best friend, pikapika15 (here on fanfiction), she was the first to read a little bit of this and loved it (giving me encouragement to keep writing)**

**So please review, and enjoy the oneshot! (It is complete, no more!) Happy New Year btw! **

**~May**

* * *

><p>Since as long as I can remember, things have always been this way. The sands here never change, the same dreary breeze blows at the same times a day and for as long as I can remember the loneliness I feel will not ebb.<p>

The world fell into nothingness as the worlds melded together, or at least that is how the story was told to me long ago. There was evidence of the other worlds in this desert I call home, Buildings and pieces of technology. There used to be a three separate universes; one of life and happiness where humans would live in bliss and ignorance. Then there was a place similar to this; a place after death where lost souls would come and transform into bitter, hate filled monsters. I guess it isn't too far from what it used to be. Then there was a place where peaceful souls returned to after their death in the human world.

Supposedly, there were these warriors in the peaceful realm after human death, Soul Society, it was called. Well these warriors, called Shinigami, had a job to uphold the balance of souls that were held in both the human and spiritual world. They failed. The balance spiraled out of control and before anyone could catch the rope that held the sides of the balance in order, chaos erupted and the Shinigami were run into near extinction, humans were nothing more than a food source, and the monsters, the Hollows, were the ones that thrived.

Shinigami souls, so overwhelmed with grief and sorrow, had their soul chain eaten from the inside out and there was no reversing the process. The population of hollow skyrocketed and in the recesses of the world as it is today, you can find the few strong of will Shinigami and those humans that are able to comprehend what it is that oppresses them.

Then there are those who were already native to this place that has adopted the Hollow world's name. Those native to Hueco Mundos (The's' added to include the other worlds). Those hollow that knew what happened and how the order of the world worked now and how the new arrivals fit into that category.

There are the Gillian and low level Adjucha along with the humans who live in the Menos Forest, then there are the higher Adjucha and the few Vasto Lorde along with the few remaining Shinigami spread throughout the remaining sands of this world. Not to forget the arrancar, well those that survived. No they, after a big mess with the man that was the cause for all this chaos, were able to explore their abilities to the fullest.

Most of them were in fact Vasto Lorde before their forced transformation. They are able to transform and take any shape they once were, from their adjucha, Vasto Lorde or their arrancar form. In any case, the ones that were left alive after the whole incident scattered the land of Hueco Mundos and rarely bump into one another, seeing as they have no fear of regression.

As for me, I've always wondered what my part in all this was. Supposedly I was a part of that whole world eons ago, or what felt like eons, when I was still young and human. I was the Shinigami's savior at one point; I killed the man that is responsible for the upending of the world, Soso Aten, something or another. I apparently was friends with these remaining shinigami, but I really don't believe them. If I really was their friend, why am I a hollow now?

I even had a name they said; Ichigo Kurosaki- Shiba. That's who they said I was, but how do I know that? I don't go by that name out here. In Hueco Mundos, you go by what you are known by and I go by Shiro. The shinigami have tried to corner me many times throughout the passage of time, a few times it was about the death of some people I used to know, another was because they found the soul of this girl they called my sister. I never recognized her; Karin. The name didn't even ring a bell.

I never really understood why I couldn't remember this entire life they say I had. This genius shinigami, Hat and Clogs, says that Soso Aten is the cause; that with the last bit of power this Hogoyo thing, he took all my memories and locked them away. Then my inner hollow and I merged. Well that's what he says anyway.

A sigh escaped my lips as I continued to walk through the never ending desert. There were only 6 water springs in this forsaken land and my territory happens to hold one, which is where I am heading at the moment. Hopefully the damn shinigami that I allow to live here don't bother me; just because I don't remember them doesn't mean I won't tolerate them on my territory. It's a win-win, I keep the hollows away and they provide entertainment when living out alone becomes too unbearable. Plus it would be an extinction of an entire race, and that doesn't sit well with me.

I stop moving on the large dune that overlooks the body of water, folding my legs under myself and laying my head on my front two paws as I cross them over each other. I am the only hollow I've seen as small as I am. (I am aware that in humanoid form Vasto Lorde are roughly the size of humans, I have yet to meet one.)I am only about the height of these creatures humans used to have called horses and resemble what they call a jungle cat, with their length in proportion. I am also only the second known feline type hollow to appear, the other being an arrancar, an ex Espada.

"Ichigo!" I heard a voice call. She always comes when I am near, I am apparently 'Just like always' and leak vast amounts of reiatsu all over the place. If she only knew that I am actually controlling 90 percent of my power.

"How many times do I have to tell you that that is not my name?" I ask calmly though a bit irritated. I used my gravelly hollow voice, just to remind the seemingly forgetful girl that I am not the person she knew.

The small violet eyed shinigami stops her approach as she heard me talk. Rukia stared at me, stared at my body before dropping her gaze once again.

"I thought you would like to know how Karin is doing." She spoke again, avoiding my question.

"I don't know a girl named Karin, and I am not interested in how she is doing." I stated, my amber eyes burned into her, proving my point.

"Shiro," Another voice called as Rukia was opening her mouth to talk again. Her eyes were watering as they usually did when she came to talk to me.

I turned to see Hat and Clogs standing behind Rukia, his larger frame overshadowing her's easily. Yoruichi pranced over to me in her cat form and I allowed her to rub against my side, my paw laying over her back as she arched into it and purred.

"Hello Yoruichi, Kisuke to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, diverting my attention to the blond man in front of me, if only to remove myself from the situation with Rukia.

"Shiro, I think you would like to know that we had a visit the other day from an old acquaintance. I found it rather odd that another arrancar of your power was in your territory so I decided it best to let you know when you came by. An Espada no less." The man spoke, his fan coming out to hide his face as he finished speaking.

Another in my territory? An Espada was roaming around on what wasn't his?

I nudged Yoruichi away gently and stood up stretching out my spine as I did. A yawn escaped me as I extended my front legs and my long tail curled behind me. Straightening, I shook the fine sand from my body and headed off in the direction of the next powerful reiatsu.

"Shiro," Kisuke called again.

I turned my head to look at the man to see what he wanted.

"The Espada I was speaking to was asking who owned the territory, something about having to expand waterways and overcrowding. I told him I would point you in his direction; he said he would wait at Las Noches for six days."

I took that into account and tilted my head as I waited for Kisuke to finish whatever it was that he was going to say.

"This is the third day since he passed through." He finished.

I nodded my head in thanks as I walked away from the trio, just able to make out the quiet words Kisuke spoke. _'Maybe he will be able to help you regain what you lost.'_

My eyebrows furrowed as I traveled at a decent speed. Clearly what I've lost would be my memories as they so think I need to regain. Though I fail to see how this ex Espada would be able to help my regain them. As they painted the picture of my other life, I hated the Espada with a venomous passion. Not to mention that even the people who were supposedly the closest to me in the world could not invoke a single whisper of a memory, what did they think this ex enemy could do?

I couldn't comprehend what Kisuke meant by his comment, but I would feel vexed to dismiss it as the ramblings of an old shinigami. A feeling deep within me told me that this man could never be wrong. I shook my feline head to dislodge the thoughts; I didn't need to be distracted when I meant with this intruder.

Las Noches was on the boarder of my vast territory, each Vasto Lorde level hollow carved each of their territories and within it they tolerate other beings or they don't, simple as that. Mine stretches from the western most part of Las Noches in every direction until the boarder of another Vasto Lorde and since there are ten or less Vasto Lorde level hollow in the entirety of Hueco Mundos, well everyone can guess that my territory goes on at length.

Pulling in the rest of my reiatsu as I approached Las Noches, I bounded silently on the reiatsu platforms I created, not even moving the sands of the world as I slunk closer to this meeting place. I rather set up a post to my liking than give away my position to this ex Espada. Leaping over the large wall that separated the once occupied fortress form the unforgiving inhabitants of the land, I carefully crept forward still confident and not giving the implication of weakness, just moving at a leisure pace to take in the scope of danger.

As I padded closer and closer to the main building I have yet to sense any reiatsu, which means the Espada is gone or is very powerful. Just as I was rounding a corner, I feel something barrel into me with enough force to have us tumbling a good ways.

Hissing viciously, I twist my body and swipe a heavy paw to my attacker, feeling the tearing of flesh as my claws sink into the hierro of the hollow. A low growl was heard as my attacker backed and I flashed to my feet, immediately turning to face the fool.

Curiosity flashed in my eyes as I see another feline, and only one other person in Hueco Mundo is feline.

"What is the Sexta Espada doing invading my territory? Are you asking for a death wish?" I asked the man menacingly.

He growled my way as he began pacing, his eyes flickering every so often in my direction as I stood watching him in a defensive stance.

"Answer me!" I growled out in impatience. He growled and lunged managing to pin me in the sudden movement, so swift I barely managed to place my back paws on his stomach and plant my front paws on his collar bone plating.

"Not. Now. Ichigo." He growled the name heatedly, his eyes blazing as he shoved his face inches closer, stopping because of my paws.

"I don't know who that is Sexta, now if you would please explain yourself."

He bared his teeth in anger and most likely frustration as a reverberating, but low, roar left him. He pushed himself away and began pacing furiously, leaving a small path in the sands.

"You really are gonna play stupid and not even apologize? Act like nothing ever happened? What the fuck is that Ichigo? Did I mean nothing to you? Was I just your god damn play thing?" Sexta hissed as he closed in on me, as I was still on the floor in confusion.

He pounced again and this time I growled at him, not appreciating his treatment. Though I felt safe enough in his presence not to fight, or at least not rip out his throat had it been any other creature. I made to kick him off of myself when he dropped his weight onto of me and locking his body in place. His larger size and weight overpowering me physically, his reiatsu pulsing in the air around us which had me containing a whimper.

"If you are speaking of Ichigo Kurosaki, I do not know who he is. My name is Shiro." I spoke through gritted teeth, trying to speak to the other calmly.

"How are you gonna tell me that bull shit when I'm fucking looking at you? When I FEEL YOUR FUCKING REAITSU against my hierro" The other asked in disbelief and fury.

My breath started to pick up unconsciously as the pressure of his reiatsu increase in his anger, and not because I could not handle the pressure, but I did not like this hollow being angry at me. My paws started to tremble and I was glad I was not standing because I didn't know if my knees would have held me up.

"I honestly don't know your circumstances Sexta-" I was cut off as deadly fangs flashed to press threateningly at my neck. I hissed weakly and began to squirm even as I bared my neck in submission; light pressure had me stilling and quieting immediately. I knew deep down I would not be killed but one cannot fight instinct and my instinct was telling me to let the other dominate.

"Don't call me that Ichigo," He said around my neck as he let go, yet hovered there.

"I said that I don't-" Again I was cut off, but this time it was because I felt his tongue run along my hierro which was useless against this opponent.

"Say my name Ichigo," he said; a slight plea and a soft tenderness caressed the name as it left his lips. My eyes closed as he continued to lap at my neck and moving up to the back of my ear, the longing in his voice pulling at the loneliness in my soul.

"I don't know it, Sexta." I told him softly; hoping this time he would believe me and maybe let me up. The agony hidden behind his eyes as he pulled away panged loudly against something in my very being.

He turned his back and began walking away, leaving me there confused and my chest tightening; I felt my I was being torn apart. And for some inexplicable reason I shot to my feet bounded over to him and pounced on his back.

Again we went tumbling but I was prepared and was pinning him under me. He looked completely unfazed as he stared up at me, a glimmer of hope being seen in deep azure eyes.

"What happened to you Ichigo? How can you try and forget what we had? Was I not enough? Why didn't you just tell me? Why are you…a hollow? I don't understand." He said almost to himself, the hurt in his voice clearly being heard and I felt as though this was a once in a lifetime occurrence. I felt that, even though I met him moments ago, that this was not the normal attitude of the man underneath me; that he was being vulnerable.

"You don't just get to speak your piece and leave. If I had your answers I would give them to you, but all I can tell you is that my name is Shiro," I said calmly as I searched his eyes, as if looking for something. He hissed weakly at me, as if in pain and he shut his eyes tight.

An unquestionable need in me welled up at seeing this man in pain, and without a second thought I leaned down and licked at the man's snout in a comforting gesture. His eyes shot open to stare at me in question.

"I am truly sorry. If it helps you at all, the shinigami say that I was once known as Ichigo Kurosaki. I have no memories of being Ichigo Kurosaki and I remember not one of the people the shinigami say that was in my life before some Soso Aten, supposedly took that away from me." I told him backing away and off of him to sit in place and watch as he turned himself onto his front instead of on his back to watch me.

It took him a while before he spoke again but when he did it was quiet and inquisitive.

"You don't remember me?" I shook my head in answer.

"And you have no idea who and what you were before you suddenly existed in Hueco Mundo?" He inquired again, and again I shook my head.

"Kisuke Urahara hypothesizes that this Soso Aten took my life away with this Hogoya object and afterwards that my inner hollow and I merged. I recall the chaos as the worlds collapsed together and the new order was created, I carved out my territory and allowed the shinigami to stay because there was a water source. I have been surviving alone since I can remember." I summed up for the man, feeling like I had to explain everything to him. I had to tell him why I wasn't with him.

Wait, what? I don't even know him, why does it matter.

"Even in death that fucking bastard still manages to ruin our damn lives. Fuck Ichi," Sexta said as he butted his head under my jaw and rubbed.

I stayed quiet as to not interrupt him, even as my breath hitched with the name spoken out so lovingly, so torn, so agonized. The heart that I knew should be there was beating at a high rate, threatening to make an appearance.

"I've looked all over for you and now- now you don't even-" he stopped himself mid sentence and just brought me closer to his body with a large paw.

It felt so right to be so near this man that I didn't even struggle. I had no idea what my body was doing even as my mind was screaming that this would get me killed. My instinct and heart was telling me to stay put and that's exactly what happened.

"Sexta I-"

"Grimmjow," he purred against my ear as he cut me of once again. I shivered and whimpered out almost inaudibly as I heard that name. A sharp tug at my consciousness and a zinging pain in my head had me shutting my eyes and leaning against his large, strong figure to steady myself.

"Please- just call me Grimmjow,"

"Grimm," the word came so unexpectedly, so unconsciously that I had no idea where it came from. His hold on me tightened as a small sound at the back of his throat was felt.

"You might not remember me but your body does," he whispered to me. The purred sentence shocked me out of whatever fucked up trance I had been in and I jumped away from the man. His lips pulled down as much as they could with his feline form and he moved to pulled me back to him. I gnashed my fangs at him and swatted his paw away in warning.

He jumped up and again tried to catch a hold of me as I deftly dodged his attempts, again swatting at him I turned and faced him.

"Stay away from me Jaegerjaquez." I growled out and he jumped at me again in excitement.

"You know more than you think Ichigo! How did you know my name was Jaegerjaquez?" He asked as he crouched down and his tail playfully swung behind him.

My mouth opened and closed a few times before shutting close and growling. I had no answer to that statement and I really just wanted to get away from the male, just as much as I wanted to meld myself to him and never leave.

"And do you know who Shiro was, hm?" He asked teasingly, shifting his body this way and that as he bounced around.

I glared at him for the odd behavior.

"What the hell are you doing? Quit that shit Grimm." I growled out again, annoyed at him and the fact that he knew more shit about me than I did.

I just couldn't deny that shit anymore. A few shinigami are a coincidence, or even a strategy into gaining an alliance, but a once enemy? What could he possibly want with an alliance with me? Especially since hollows didn't make 'friends' and alliances, there was only the strong and the weak with hollows. So here this hollow was telling me that there was another part to myself that I didn't know, a me who existed and I was I to deny it? I didn't even know; I only have memories from waking in the middle of the white sands and stumbling my way to my feet to witness chaos.

He cackled loudly at my sentence and shook his head in wonder; he gazed at me in wonder when he calmed enough.

"What?" I snapped.

"You used to tell me the exact same thing back before the war." He said amused. I growled his way and then turned around and walked away.

I was tired of being confused and I was tired of not knowing why my body reacts to this man. Why when he speaks I feel the loneliness ebbing when never in the past has it done so. I was ready to go home to my den in the center of my territory and curl up into myself until I feel bored enough to hunt down a hollow. I didn't want to know anything of my past, with good memories come bad ones and that isn't what he wants to relive.

In a split second he was in front of me, his nose inches from my own as his feet silently landed from the sonido. He spoke up he drew his lip back in what I presumed to be that infernal cocky smirk of his. Shit, how the hell do I know-?

"You might not remember me, but your body does Ichigo." He said as I caught myself leaning forward, towards him. I growled menacingly and backed away hissing at myself for the action. What the fuck is wrong with me? If this were any other hollow I would have gutted him by now and left his worthless carcass on the sands to cool, not even worthy enough to eat. So why with this man can I not do that?

"Don't fight Ichigo. Maybe you'll remember me more if we went through the steps of what we used to do. Maybe then you'll be enlightened." The feline spoke as he circled around me, rubbing against my sides as he passed.

I lifted my lip to bare my fangs again as I recognized the gesture for what it was, an invitation for sex. I swatted at him on his next pass to rub against me.

"I have not laid down for any other, what makes you believe I would make an exception for you?" I growled out. He flashed to me and I flashed away until we were just dodging in circles. I knew what he was trying to do, the same way everything in Hueco Mundo was, he was just going to take what he wanted.

As I sonido'ed to the left, I barely saw him switch into a humanoid form before my back paw was yanked from under me. The next thing I know, I was being pinned under his panther form once again. I clawed deep into the plating of his chest, gashes left in the wake of my lethal claws as I was flipped onto my belly. Blood, bright red, dripped down onto my back as he managed to get his maw around my neck. Immediately I stilled again, enraged at myself for allowing this to happen a second time.

He panted a bit, trying to regain the small amount of breath he lost, I did the same as laid flat and turned my head to bare my throat as much as I could and stayed absolutely still.

"That's the second scar you give me Ichigo." He managed to say with his fangs around my neck.

He lowered his body, pressing penis against my pussy, the size difference between us giving him the advantage of keeping his jaws locked on my neck as his hips had plenty of room to move against my own. I really hated being stuck in adjucha form, seeing as they had both genitalia; if I could transform into Vasto Lorde like I know I could, I wouldn't be stuck in this situation.

Grimmjow held firmly onto my neck as he thrust his hips, his growing erection rubbing against my moistening vagina. My heart rate picked up speed as I could feel my body preparing itself for procreating as every 'female' feline did when faced with the action of mating. Though I won't be producing children, thank whatever Kami that I was already a decided male and thus could not be impregnated. I lifted my pelvis in offering, cursing myself eight ways to hell as my body acted on its own accord.

"See Ichigo, you do remember. " Grimmjow rumbled, planting his front paws to lock me in place, ready to mount me.

"Grimm, please stop-" I practically whimpered, the words sounding vaguely familiar. It felt as if I've said them before and it sent a throbbing to the back of my head.

Grimmjow's hold on my neck faltered a bit before his paws hit the sands again and he removed himself completely from me. I looked over my shoulder a bit hesitantly to see him staring at me, his endlessly blue eyes looking suspiciously watery. The sight of it sent my heart plunging into my stomach and all I wanted t do is wrap him in my embrace and make whatever was ailing his heart pay heavily.

"Go on and leave Ichigo. Go back to your territory and forget that we met, I'll send Harribel to talk to you about the waterways." He spoke in a strained voice.

I didn't move from my spot as I continued to look at him. He seemed hurt and vulnerable, and I was sure that I looked in no better condition, seeing as I was confused to all hell.

"Get the fuck outta here!" He practically roared out and in the face of sudden fury, I did exactly that. Clearing the wall of Las Noches easily and sprinting my way across the eternal sand.

An air shattering roar was heard and felt pulsate throughout Hueco Mundos; Grimmjow's agony and anger were felt sharply in the loud release of energy and sound. I didn't turn back even as that explosive energy lifted me off my feet for a good second. I didn't turn back even as I heard the crashing of pillars from the remaining Las Noches tumble down beneath the powerful panther's ire. I didn't return out of my cave until after it had be a few days, not ready to return to the world before that.

*_(*)_*

When I did emerge from my den the next time, it was like a bat outta hell. I raced my way across my territory, heading directly for the shinigami that resided by the spring. Fragments of what I presumed to be my memory having been returning to me as I slumbered in my den, the 'dreams' vivid and brief. But what I did remember was very important. My name was Ichigo Shiro Kurosaki- Shiba, and I did know a girl named Karin.

I heard a few screams of terror as I bound my way through the shinigami's established 'town', a few of the older, wiser shinigami gave chase, zanpakuto out and at the ready.

I ignored them all, following the reiatsu of the person I was desperately trying to find. She was in the middle of handing out goods to a woman with two children behind her, a wide smile on her face that I knew to be fake. I skidded to a stop in between the woman and her, knocking Karin to the floor and causing her to drop the basket of whatever she had in her hands.

I immediately pinned her to the floor, my two front paws lay heavily on her shoulders as I nuzzled my large face against her cheek, neck, under her chin, anywhere I could reach. A low, distressed yowl left me as I tried to press myself closer to her mature self. My only remaining family and I had completely forgotten her; I made her suffer alone.

Her breath had picked up pace in fright, but she calmed down as she realized that I wasn't there to hurt her. I stopped my insistent nuzzling and just stared down at her; I had completely forgotten that she might have no idea who I am. I paid no attention to the screaming woman or sobbing kids, or even the terror that permeated the air thickly, that was surely going to attract so hollows that I'll have to take care of later.

I just stared at my beautiful baby sister for the first time in a long while and tried to push back the thought of her twin and my father.

She stared at me for long seconds. Her eyes leaving my amber ones to see the three, small red slashes on my muzzle just under my left eye, to then move to the small ring of orange fur that acted like a 'mane'; I had that grew out at the base of my neck and the thin line of the same orange running the length of my spin and at the tip of my tail. She looked at the hollow hole in the center of my deep chest and finally pulled her eyes back to my own.

"I-Ichi nii?" she asked with a trembling voice and tearful eyes. The beads of water making tracks down her face and it looked so wrong to be coming from the strong willed firecracker.

I licked away the tears as they continued to fall and that was all the answer she needed and I felt her thin but strong arms wrap around my thick neck.

"It's alright all, this is the alpha of this territory. He means us no harm, he-" I heard Urahara's voice calming down the town's people and the shinigami that were prepared to attack. I ignored them as well as I pulled away; bring Karin into a sitting position, seeing as she didn't relinquish her hold of my neck. I wrapped my paw around her small body and pulled her as close as possible when I felt her start to sob, her face hiding in the thickness of my collar of orange fur.

"Shiro, may I ask what it is you are doing here?" Kisuke asked as he approached from my blind spot. I growled viciously and snapped my head to watch him.

He realized his mistake and moved around to where I could watch him with no problem and he signaled others with elevated power to do the same. Just because I was more tolerant of them does not mean that they can disregard the fact that I AM a hollow.

"I have come for my sister." I replied easily. His eyes narrowed slightly, betraying his emotions even as he covered his slip up quickly.

"Does that mean you have recovered your memories?!" Rukia broke out from behind the blond, excitement and hope written all across her face.

"I only recall my sister and my reason for becoming a hollow. Besides that I don't remember anything." I lied smoothly. For some reason I did not want these shinigami knowing that I know a little more than I have told them.

"I'm sorry to hear that Shiro did your visit with Sexta-kun not help?" Kisuke continued his questioning.

My amber eyes narrowed and my lip peeled back to show large, razor sharp fangs and everyone discreetly took a step back.

"It served to annoy me and provoke my ire. I happened to remember Karin from dreams and I have come to take her back with me." I spoke again, standing this time and nudging Karin to get on my back- which she complied.

"Shiro-san, I must object. Karin is best suited to live here among her kind; she has become accustomed to life here." A man with brown hair and a pink kimono spoke.

I stared him directly in the eyes and knew he was a major decision maker in this town. Too bad, fucker, I have more power than you here.

"This is Hueco Mundo, in case you haven't noticed. I own this land and because of me, you are not bothered by attacks from hollow. I can do whatever I please and I **will** be taking Karin, if that's what she so chooses." I growled out. Turning my head to look at the girl on my back, her face just poking out of my fur and her red rimmed eyes looked into mine.

"Do you want to go back to my den with me? I won't force you but I want you with me, you'll have everything you need," I asked her.

She nodded her head as she spoke quietly informing me that she just wanted to get a few things that she owned along with her zanpakuto. I nodded and walked in the direction where her reiatsu was strongest, presuming that to be her living arrangements. No one else spoke a word to us as we gathered her things and resumed her place on my back, heading back to my den at a leisure pace.

"Where have you been Ichi-nii?" Karin asked quietly as we walked across the sand dunes.

"I- let's just say I haven't been myself Karin. Since Yuzu and dad- I just," I stopped talking at the mention of their names.

I heard her snivel and her voice trembled as she spoke again.

"I could guess…is that why you're like this?" she said, playing with the fur that ringed along my neck, a subtle sign indicating to my hollowness.

"Yes. I couldn't really handle it when Yuzu was, was, well you know. And dad too. That bastard Aizen got what he deserved." I growled out. Clearly recalling those bits of information.

Yes, my name was Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba. My younger sister is Karin Kurosaki and her twin and our father were killed by an enemy named Sōsuke Aizen. I hollowfied and I merged with my inner hollow named Shiro and I tore that mother fucking bastard limb from slimy limb and enjoyed every second of it. Then to stab the knife deeper, he took my memories. And that was the extent to what I could recall.

I could feel her bob her head, seeing as it was laid on my neck. One of her hands ran through the fur and the other held her firmly to my body on the armor plating of my throat.

"I'm glad you remembered me. I couldn't stand it there anymore Ichi-nii, I was so alone." She whimpered.

We remained quite the rest of the trip to the den and when we arrived I laid her in the large pile of furs, from hollows that I managed to skin from. I laid her zanpakuto against the wall of the spacious cavern along with the bag of other items and clothes she grabbed. She watched as I padded over to the other side of the cavern to a well sized pool of water, which trickled out the back of the cave and supplied the large body of water we just came from, and drank.

"Do you want any?" I asked. I grabbed a rounded out disc about the size of my paw when I saw her nod and filled it with water, carrying it over by the edge with my teeth. She drank her fill and curled into herself in the bed when she handed back the disc.

"Sleep Karin, I have to go find someone. You are safe here okay? I will be back soon." I told her as I turned to the entrance of the cavern. I felt someone hovering at the edge of my territory and I was going to find out who it was; I'll be damned if I let my surviving sister die as well. She nodded her head and fell asleep as 'night' was approaching.

*_(*)_*

"Can I help you?" I asked a bit snappily as I approached the female sitting on a boulder.

"Hello Shiro-san," She greeted. Tier Harribel, looked towards me as I sauntered up to her. The blonde woman was in her Vasto Lorde form, her long hair flowing down her back as her tail sat behind her and her weaponized arm slung across her lap.

"I presume Sexta-san sent you in his place." I said, sitting in front of her and allowing her the privilege of stroking my ears, my head tilting into her hand to accept the gesture.

This woman was the first one to help me when I knew nothing of Hueco Mundo. She gave me a portion of her territory to start out until I was able to carve my own. She and I have a mutual agreement to aid the other if so the case were ever to arise.

"Indeed I was requested to pay you a visit. There is a concern with the amount of water available in comparison to the number of beings that now need said resource." She told me.

I nodded, realizing that the number of humans and shinigami was rising; the two children I saw earlier were proof.

"Very well, what need am I?"

Tier tilted her head at the rushed form I was speaking to her in. It isn't my fault that I was itching to ask her about Grimmjow.

"A few, very powerful hollows need to cross Hueco Mundo into the mountains that lay beyond your territory. They need to get there as soon as possible and going around your large territory will be time consuming. Those with water in their lands are experiencing overcrowding of humans and they would appreciate a decrease in numbers quickly. All we ask is that they be allowed passage through your territory to the mountains and back." She explained.

I tilted my own head in thought, it wasn't an unreasonable request and figuring that Tier herself would be traveling with said group only pulled in their favor.

"Very well I will concede I only have two conditions."

Tier lifted what would have been her eyebrow in arrancar form and left her head tilted in question. My tail swished around agitated behind me as I pondered the situation.

"Will the Sexta Espada be crossing my territory as well?"

I allowed the question to speak for itself. Tier was bright enough to understand the implications of such a question.

"His territory begins at the southern most part of Las Noches. He will not be needed to create more water pools so no, he will not be crossing your territory." She answered his question and gave him the information he was looking for.

"Very well, my second request is to stay away from the shinigami town in the center of my territory and away from my den."

Tier nodded her head at the request, not seeming too outrageous; she stood and nodded at me.

"The group will be moving through your territory in a full rotation of the moon."

"That sounds very well. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business that needs attending to." With that I left Tier sitting on that boulder as I moved back to the den to retrieve Karin.

*_(*)_*

"Where are we going Ichi-nii?" Karin asked as she held onto the fur running down my spine. She was leaned back and was letting the wind from my bounding across the sands ruffle her hair and run along her face.

"I have to meet with someone. He's the one that helped me remember you, so I want to see if he can help me remember anything else." I answered her.

Karin played with my tail that was securely wrapped around her waist to keep her in place as a wide smile broke out on her face.

"That makes sense; you would want to learn more of who you are. I'm going to have to thank whoever it is. Are they also a hollow?" she inquired curiously.

"It is a former Espada, so I want to you to stay at a distance."

I felt her smack the hierro of my back as I continued to move. I tilted my head back at her in a questioning manner, wanting to know what the hell I said wrong.

"Ichi-nii it's been almost thirty years of my being a shinigami, I am at lieutenant strength." Karin said as she puffed up with pride. I laughed out heartily at the actions of black haired woman.

"You're right, that would be impressive, if I knew just what 'lieutenant' level was." I could practically feel her pouting as she sat on my back.

"Whatever Ichi-nii, you totally would have been impressed." She grumbled, followed by another round of laughing from myself.

It wasn't two seconds later that I was stiffening in defense, all laughter gone. How I didn't notice that we had crossed over into Grimmjow's territory, I'll just chalk it up to allowing myself to get distracted by Karin's presence.

I crouched low to allow Karin to dismount from my back and hovered over her as I waited for the approaching entity.

"Shiro, what the fuck are you doing on my land?" Came the gruff and irritated voice.

Finally the hollow came into view, only this time he was in his Vasto Lorde form. His long sky blue hair tumbled down around his shoulders to the base of his white plated tail. I stared into his cyan eyes and examined the teal colored ears that lay against his skull in a relaxed position. Honestly I was struck by the beauty of the man, and I felt a deep panging from within me once again. Really, what the fuck?

"Grimm?" I heard Karin's voice call out, and before I could even pin the girl with my body, she shot out from underneath me in a fast bound of flash step and tackled the Espada.

My breath caught and my heart leapt to my throat at seeing Karin in Grimmjow's arms, I was so sure he was going to tear her to pieces. Shockingly, he held her close and nuzzled her hair as I had not a full day before.

"Hey 'Rin, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous." His deep voice rumbled out just loud enough that I was able to make out the sentence.

"Ichi found me. He finally remembered me. He said he needed to find someone that helped him remember himself, I didn't think it was gonna be you. Thank you, Grimm. Thank you, thank yo-" I heard Karin repeat her thanks over and over again and I realized that these two must have been very close.

A flash of something hot rushed through my veins as I saw the two very comfortable with each other, and I couldn't explain the sudden rush of feeling. What was it? And why did these two know each other so well? Karin was my sister and Grimmjow was mine, so how- HOLD on Grimmjow mine, what?!

"That true Shiro?" Grimmjow asked me as his blue as shit eyes turned back to me. I couldn't answer as he stared at me; as I was lost in that endless blue.

I vaguely noticed as Grimmjow gently set Karin down and made his way over to me. I flinched slightly as one of his hands laid on the side of my face and he closed the gap between us to only a few scant inches.

"Why'd you come back here Shiro?" he asked.

Finally gathering my bearings I hissed at him and backed away. I sonido'ed to get in between Karin and the hollow, still not trusting Grimmjow with my little sister and moved into a defensive position. Karin gave me a look of confusion at my action for a few seconds. Then a look of realization dawned on her face and tears began to well in her eyes.

"Oh Grimm," Her voice called out in the sands between us. Using my tail to silence her, not wanting to get distracted with the Espada in front of me, I growled out to Grimmjow.

"I came to find out an answer that you never to me the last time we met."

"Really? We were kinda busy the last time we met." He replied. I felt a heat rush to my face and I knew if I were in a humanoid form, I would be blushing.

"That isn't relevant to now, and nothing happened! I just wanted to tell you-"

"Tell me what Ichigo?" He called. The next thing I knew he was right in front of me, his lips pressed to my ear and his fangs scraping gently at the edges.

"Are you gonna tell me one more time, how you'll live lost in my eyes?"

Again I tried to back away but his claws were holding me in place by the back of my neck.

"You remembered Karin, after thirty years of apparent amnesia, why so suddenly you remembered her after we met? You expect me to believe in that coincidence?" I took a swipe at him with my claws and successfully managed to get him away and off of me.

"This was a mistake of grave proportions on my part. Karin and I are leaving." I said with a surprising amount of finality with how shaky my limbs feel and how I was trying to keep my voice from trembling.

Quickly I gathered Karin by the scruff of her shirt and beat a hasty retreat. Grimmjow didn't even try to stop us, and there was no fight for us being on his territory. Eventually, when we were far enough away from Grimmjow's land, I set Karin down and allowed her to walk on her own.

We walked to the den, her hand resting on my shoulder as we did so. We even crossed paths with Tier and the group of Vasto Lorde; we said nothing as we passed, just Karin and me continuing on our way through the desert to get to the den.

"So you forgot about Grimm-nii too?" Karin finally addressed the elephant in the middle of the horde.

"I have no recollection of who Grimmjow was in my past life." I told her as we entered the den.

She only nodded then proceeded to ask me how to go about showering. I informed her of how and told her I would bring food back, to give her privacy and go on a hunt.

After we ate, we bedded down. She curled up in the large, comfortable pile of soft furs with me curled around her body.

_Heat engulfed me as I arched my back into the inferno that was the man above me. Moans tumbled out from between sweet lips, whose was not clear. Skin met skin over and over again as the joining of bodies dragged out longer. I was lifted up by strong, reliable arms the muscles underneath the skin coiling and bunching as they exhibited their strength. The feeling of being filled to the brim was overwhelming as lips descended on my body. Along my jaw, down my neck, nibbling on my nipples, only to return up and do the same thing to my ears._

_"Ichigo~" A deep voice called to me. A moan spilled from my lips as I heard him call me and I tightened my hold on his broad, strong shoulders._

_One of my hands dipped down low on his back and my fingers dived into a spot on his abdomen that gave way to nothingness. My fingers traced the edges and a loud moan filled my ears, a slamming deep into my body, causing an answering one to come from me._

_"Fuck," he groaned out, his teeth latching onto my neck and the pointed canines dug deeper into the tender and already abused flesh._

_"Oh~ Please G-" _My own voice was cut off as I shot into a wakeful state.

I could feel my amber eyes burning into the never ending night as I woke from that dream. I growled lowly as I could feel my arousal burn on both my penis and pussy. I stood up, making sure not to wake Karin and moved to the open mouth of the den lying stretched out in the entrance. In moments like these I hated being stuck in adjucha form. It really was an inconvenience.

I could feel the wetness of my vagina moisten the sands I laid on and my erection press against my stomach. Again I growled lowly and cursed myself for dreaming up that shit. Though if the memories of my mother and of my being a shinigami were anything to go by, I can safely say that, that was another memory and not just any o' dream.

Fuck.

I sighed as I calmed my mind and my body, moving my thoughts onto a path, where I wouldn't depress myself as to why I couldn't remember. Depress? Hm, seemed like I was already remembering things I didn't have the slightest iota of before. An emotion, like frustration and anger, two things I am feeling greatly at the moment.

Laying my head back down on my paws, I pushed all thoughts from my mind and let a slight sleep take over once again. It's been a while since anyone was foolish enough to try anything on my territory, but there were always those that were foolish and you didn't want to be caught unawares in Hueco Mundos.

I guess there was a fool closer than I thought, though he wasn't there to attack. I sensed Grimmjow weeks after I approached him on his territory and my dream. He was perched at the top of the crystallized trees here in the world dominated by hollows and his tail swished in the air behind him. He was deep in my territory in the opposite direction of his own and the shinigami town near the lake.

He didn't come near me, just watched at a distance. He didn't react when I called to him, and he sonido'ed away every time I tried to get near him to question his motive for being in land that didn't belong to him. Eventually I got fed up of trying to deal with his stupid ass, arrogant, persistent ass and left him alone, seeing as he wasn't causing any damage and he was always in eyesight.

I felt a strange sense of déjà vu as time progressed, with those intense cyan eyes staring me down every waking second. It's like those eyes were prompting something out of me that I couldn't give to them. Grimmjow wanted something from me that I couldn't give! I would give him the world if I could, if only to get those eyes to tear away from my form.

I paused mid step as that thought crossed my mind. I could feel Karin give me a confused look and place her hand on my shoulder. I shook off the feeling of being on the precipice of attaining the impossible; of gaining the secrets of the universe.

"Ichi-nii, why do I have to go back with the shinigami? They just make me work for them and don't really do anything for me. They are ungrateful and I just want to be with you." Karin told me for the millionth time, highly irritated.

I sighed again and sat as we reached the large dune that over looked the **_much_** larger body of water. Tier informed me that, once they reached the mountain they used something akin to the shinigami kido. It took many strong beings that knew how to control themselves and the magic to alter the landscape in Hueco Mundos, but it had been a success.

"Karin for the last time, because you are becoming way too apathetic. Too hollow like, being only around me in the desert full of hollows. I rushed in here before and took you away because I didn't remember I was a shinigami before and that I at least worked with these people, and because I NEEDED to see you. It's healthier here for you, unfortunately."

Just as she opened her mouth to argue with me, again, Kisuke and Yoruichi, closely followed by Rukia appeared. They eyed me, and the panther that lingered a few hundred yards away before taking in Karin's bag of things she carried with her.

"Hello again Shiro, it has been quite a while since we have heard from you and Karin, how are you doing? You look to be well." Kisuke said. The glint in his eyes obviously meant that he was waiting for an answer to more than just the questions he asked.

"Hello Urahara, Yoru, Rukia." I greeted a bit reluctant, and Karin gave a nod of greeting as well.

"We have been travelling around a bit, but we're fine. Shiro-nii takes care of me." Karin answered.

I glanced at her for the name, not realizing she was so sensitive as to pick up my not wanting the shinigami to realize I knew myself once again. Though I easily covered the surprise and passed it off as, checking on Grimmjow's position.

"That's good," Yoruichi smiled gently and went to hug Karin, which the girl accepted easily. Her features showed that she actually enjoyed the contact, only solidifying my want to leave her in their care.

Rukia tried to approach and lay a hand on me in greeting, but a loud growl pierced the air clearly, even from the distance from which the Espada lay, watching. Rukia immediately retracted her hand as if it had been burned and sent a withering glare at the retched feline that very clearly wanted her to stay the fuck away from me; which I was grateful for.

"Well since we all know these visits aren't just for nothing, can I ask, once again, what brings you to our lovely encampment Shiro?" Kisuke asked, always one to get down to business. For some reason that didn't seem right to me, but I let the feeling pass.

"I have come to leave Karin in your care once again. She is becoming a bit too hollow like for a human, and though I would prefer to keep her with me, I know that this kind of behavior and lifestyle is not healthy for her." I answered him.

Rukia seemed to perk up in happiness at the new; the sight bringing fury up to the surface for some unknown reason. I tried to rein it in to keep from mauling the small shinigami and continue my conversation.

"Get out of my face Rukia. I have no reason for you to be here. Be gone." I growled at her. Her violet eyes widened in shock and stood in place. She firmly stood her ground and said some nonsense about me never hurting her.

I growled and lunged at her, grabbing her arm in my sharp teeth and shook my head viciously. Her cry and screams of pain gave me a little more satisfaction than it should of and when I felt Grimmjow's reiatsu caress against mine, I let the shinigami go before I ripped her arm off.

Yoruichi just watched everything unfold while holding Karin at a distance, Kisuke's face was serious and his hand was on his cane but he appeared to know that I would not be stopped so he just stood there bracing for more attacks.

Rukia was crying and holding her wounded arm, her watery violet eyes watched me and I licked her blood from my maw.

"Leave, before I decide to finish taking your arm off." This time she picked herself from the floor and shunpo'ed to what I assumed to be the medical center. I sniffed at her exited, not liking the way her vile blood tasted in my mouth.

I turned back to Kisuke and the girls. Karin seemed to be a little shocked but not too visibly shaken at the display, so I didn't give it another thought.

"There are conditions for her return. She will have no part in your town's duties, her living here and being taken care of is your price for living on my lands. If she is healthy, you will live; if I hear she was forced into work once again and her health is not up to what it is now, I will eliminate this entire town." I picked up my conversation where I left off.

Kisuke's face darkened for a second but nonetheless he nodded in agreement.

"No one besides you and Yoruichi will know this; I don't want Karin to be ostracized because of my decision."

Again Kisuke nodded his head in agreement, but spoke out, almost quietly.

"I will need to inform a few of the higher ups so they don't try to force work on her."

"Whatever has to be done, as long as the general public doesn't find out."

"It will be taken care of then, Shiro." He bowed his head.

I motioned Karin to me and told her to gather her things. She gave me a hug around my neck and told me to visit often. Telling her that I definitely planned to, I gave her a little push with my paw towards Yoruichi and turned to leave, throwing a goodbye over my shoulder.

I wandered through the desert once again, but this time I had an annoying tail, which wasn't my own. Grimmjow was never far behind when I moved, even when I settled for the night he was a few hundred yards away doing the same.

Again I had stupid dreams; they hadn't ceased since the first dream I had. This one was about all the people in my life that I had ever called a friend. Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa were one of the first friends I had made as a human. Then these two silly humans named Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima, then my best friend Sado Yasutora. I remembered all the love I had for all of them, even that annoying ass Uryū Ishida. Then there was everyone from soul society and even the shinigami and Visords in the human world.

I felt horrible for almost ripping Rukia's arm out about a week ago. If I had known what I know now, I would have held back my anger. And even now I felt anger towards her, and all the shinigami I thought about; I just didn't know why if they were my dear friends.

Then there was the other part of myself revealed; the fighting with the Espada. All the hatred and raw fury that was dredged up in those memories was horrible. Everyone moment with each Espada was carved vividly into my memory. Me cutting off that Hulk's arm, Ulquiorra being blasted by me and my hollow, Grimmjow running his arm through Rukia, Aizen cutting down Harribel, Orihime being taken by that piece of shit, Gin being killed by Aizen, me killing him. It was all so clear that my hatred for them ran deep, so why did all those images feel wrong the way they were being portrayed?

Why did it feel as though that was all but the reflection of the sun on the surface of the water, shattered easily with the slightest ripple?

I woke before the sleeping panther, and silent as death I bounded off to the edges of my territory to see a friend. After a few hours of travel and no appearance by Grimmjow, it was safe to say that I shook him from my trail. I signed in relief, the feeling of eyes boring into me gone. The pressure I felt as Grimmjow trailed behind me gone as I approached the edge of my territory and the meeting of Tier's, Nelliel's and I's.

Laying on a rock formation large enough, I lay out and basked in the moonlight- though it was 'day' as the heat was becoming stifling-, waiting for the girl's to pick up my reiatsu and start heading here. Nelliel, together with Tier, were the ones that guided me when I first 'became' a hollow. Though they share their vast territory, other's like to break half into Tier's and the other half claiming to be Nelliel's.

When I split ways from them, we all agreed to meet in this spot if ever one of us needed to contact the others. So here I am, waiting on the two former Tres' to arrive to inform them of a certain predicament I've gotten myself into.

I didn't have to wait long, just a few hours, before Nelliel and Tier arrived together. Nelliel's sea foam green hair swept down to her waist where her torso met the ram half of her body. Her mask healed and just as spectacular as it always was stood stark against the green of her hair. Tier appeared just as she did weeks ago when I she asked about crossing my territory. Her bright, harlequin green eyes a striking contrast to Nelliel's wheat grey ones.

"Hello Shiro."

"Hi Shiro!"

Both women greeted me as they jumped up the formation to sit at levels underneath me, getting comfortable so they could see me and each other without having to turn or stain their necks. My tail swished happily behind me as I lifted my head to look at them, lying correctly on my stomach instead of on my side.

"Hello. But if you will, please call me Ichigo." I replied, watching in amusement at their shock.

It took them a few seconds before they composed themselves and asked if I was regaining my memories. I explained to them my first meeting with Grimmjow, the dreams, my travels with Karin and how Grimmjow was trailing me, to this morning of how I ditched him and the memories I was regaining.

They were a bit shocked that I still trusted them knowing what they did and not telling him, or helping him remember, but he explained to them how grateful he was that they helped in the first place and that he could never be mad at them.

"I do have a bigger problem I need help with at the moment though, if you wouldn't mind lending your advice." I finished my long winded story.

They girls exchanged a glance between each other and turned back to me with raised eyebrows.

"Go ahead Ichi, we're listening." Nelliel said, waiting for my continuation.

"The heat for felines is coming around soon and not that I couldn't fight him off if I wanted to, but I am not myself when Grimmjow's presence is near. I can't trust myself! My mind gets cluttered and I get confused with the things he says and does. I mean in our first meeting he had the perfect chance to claim me and he didn't! It was very fuckin obvious he wanted to, but he didn't! I just need somewhere to lay low and my territory is clearly not it." I finished my mini rant. I could feel myself shifting even as I sat there.

My memories are altering who I am and I need time to balance myself back out, without having to worry about Grimmjow raping me during the heat.

"I can see how that would be a problem, but Ichi if you don't mind explaining what 'heat' is, you are only the second feline type and Grimmjow is not very forthcoming with information." Tier asked.

"I don't know what Grimmjow calls it, but I call it heat, obviously. Mainly because it is a period of three days of heightened arousal, an intense, body consuming heat and the urge to mate. I assume it was to help the population to grow but I cannot bear kids. Maybe there were more feline types before; the point is I wanted to know if I could stay in your territory for those days."

"Ichigo, we would love to help you but unfortunately Grimmjow has fully access to our territory, seeing as he was Nelliel's brother when they were alive. Our territory is as safe to you as yours is." Tier said, her hand reaching up the small distance to lay on my paw in a comforting gesture.

My head hung low at the news. Where the hell am I going to go for the next few days?

"You could always go to the Menos Forest. You would be so powerful no hollow could come within miles of you for fear of being eaten and Grimmjow wouldn't think to go looking for you there. Plus it has plenty of space for you to roam or many hiding places if you just want to hole up." Nel suggested.

My ears perked up at the idea which didn't sound bad at all. I would have a temporary territory because, its true nothing will come near me and I would be plenty far from Grimmjow. I stood from my spot and rubbed my face against Tier's and Nel's in thanks.

"That's a great idea Nel, that's what I'm going to do. If I can ask you the favor of heading to the shinigami town and telling my sister Karin Kurosaki that I will be away for about a week and I will be back to see her as soon as I get back. Tell the shinigami that Shiro sent you and who you are looking for and they shouldn't give you problems." I told them as I received nods from both of them, knowing that Karin was taken care of I jumped down gracefully to the sands below.

"Thank you! I'll see you two soon." I called as I sonido'ed off to the entrance of the Menos Forest, my reiatsu tightly concealed.

Once I reached the mouth of the cave that led to the forest, I scanned the area for the reiatsu I was 'hiding' from. Nodding in satisfaction that I wasn't followed or found I easily jumped down the down spiraling boulders, meant to be slippery and treacherous to kill the beings, usually, trying to escape. I followed a small creek deep into thicket of the forest, trying to get as far from others as I could.

Finally I found a large hollowed tree base hidden deep in the Menos Forest. It wasn't too far from the small creek, so I would easily have something to drink and be able to find my way back and the space was huge. It must have been an older tree, much like all the crystalline trees in the area I was in. The hollow base was big enough to house four or five Menos Grande, a large enough space to tuck away for a few seconds to assess any threat coming in.

I circled the inside of the space twice, rubbing my scent into the crystal of the tree to temporarily mark it. Then I hunted down a few hollows for not only food but to use the fur on some as a bed; after I thoroughly cleaned them, obviously.

By the time I returned to my momentary den to settle for the 'night' my body was starting to heat and I felt uncomfortable in my hierro, just like every other Heat cycle. I resigned myself for three sleepless nights and wondered how Grimmjow was passing this heat.

After a few hours I was panting and the only thing that kept me in place from seeking out a way to get rid of this inferno burning within me was the fact that I was not about to lower myself to mingling with petty hollow. My hips moved on their own accord as I rubbed against the furs I was laying on, my head hanging low as pulses of pleasure emanated from the action. It was never enough though.

Eventually I stopped all movement and lay on the cold ground, trying to relieve the hot temperatures I was feeling. After hours of laying there I slipped into a dozing state, hopefully trying to get some rest.

That was not meant to be though. I soon felt a strong reiatsu approaching my den at fast speed and I didn't feel confident at all that I would be able to hold them off in a fight in the condition I'm in. The second day is always the worst.

I tucked myself into the nook in the tree small enough to fit my body and hide from a larger hollow for a few seconds, or if they were large enough they wouldn't be able to reach me at all. I reigned in as much of my spiritual pressure as I could to hide and waited for the other hollow to come to me.

The hollow completely disregarded my markers, the scent and hollow skulls scattered around virtually ignored the closer the hollow came. It was too late to run as I recognized the reiatsu that came barreling into the den. Determined cyan eyes immediately locked onto my widened amber ones as he stalked his way over to my hiding spot. Hissing and spitting at him, I tried to make myself as small as possible to scoot closer into the nook.

I'll be damned if I give into this jackass' demands.

As he reached the corner I was back away in, he realized that he was too big to fit into the space, and I was making enough space between the opening and myself that his paw wouldn't reach me.

"Come here Ichigo." He commanded in what I knew to be his no nonsense tone. I began to tremble with the effort of staying in place; Kami how I wanted him.

"How the fuck did you find me Jaegerjaquez? Never the fuck mind, just get out." I hissed out at him.

The fur along my spine puffed up in my anger- or what I tried to convey as anger. I really didn't need to see Grimmjow here, because now I could feel myself crumbling and I hated myself for it. Before I met the piece of shit, I didn't have so much to think about. I am grateful for remembering Karin, but I didn't need the rest of the shit.

All of the confusion, the déjà vu feelings, the painful memories, the frustration, all of the anger I feel, all the agony I feel when I look at his stupid face- all the loneliness; all of THAT was un-fucking-necessary.

"Ichigo Shiro Kurosaki-Shiba, if you don't get your tail out here this very second, I'm going to drag your pathetic, lying, in denial ass out here myself." He growled out through gritted teeth.

Again I hissed and growled, telling him non-verbally to go ahead and try that. It was half of a second and he was transformed into that annoying ass humanoid form, quickly grabbing my swishing tail and yanking me out of my hiding. In the flash of an eye I swung my paw to slash through his hierro, but he was a bit quicker. He already transformed back into his adjucha form and jumped between me and the nook.

Just that minimal contact sent a flare of renewed heat and pleasure through me, the prospect of mating and getting away from the heat exciting my body, even as my mind screamed bloody murder. The flaring and pressing of his reiatsu brought me out of my thoughts so quickly, I would have gotten whip lash back in the human world.

He stalked closer to me even as I raised my own reiatsu to show that I wouldn't back down, and that I was every bit and more powerful than he was. Yet he didn't falter and when he was within yards of me he leapt. We tumbled as we tried to pin each other, growling and hissing filled the air as bodies slide against each other.

Instead of pinning him or throwing Grimmjow off of me, we just seemed to be making things worse for each other. The rubbing of our skin, seeing as the hierro doesn't work with higher level beings, was just making the effects of the cursed Heat worse. After a few minutes of wrestling he finally managed to pin me with his larger body. The both of us were panting like crazy and if wasn't just from the exertion of our little tumble; no, now we were pretty much fully aroused.

"Come on Ichigo-" Grimmjow panted out, lowering his face closer to me. His mouth coming to my ear once again and he nipped at it as he continued speaking, which pulled a little gasp from me.

"You want me as much as I want you. Give in my ferocious kitten." He purred lovingly, giving little licks under my ear. The appendage flickered of its own accord and I couldn't help the small whimper of need that came from me.

Those words hit something inside me that wanted me to give in no matter what. It's as though he knew exactly what to say to get me to consent; to get my heart to scream in agreement with my body and over ride the logical sense my brain supplied.

"That's it Ichi, just give in for once. Let me take care of you." He rumbled again, seeing as I still hadn't bucked him off.

Another stake to the heart. The words made me crumble to his will as the panging was too much to fight. I shifted my head to expose my neck to him, the silent gesture telling him all he needed to know. He growled in pleasure and nipped at the skin there, the usually hardened armor nothing but soft flesh under his powerful reiatsu.

"Turn over sweet heart," he told me. There was no foreplay; being in adjucha form guaranteed that there would be no of that stupid human teasing shit. This would be done the hollow way, straight down to business.

Doing as told, I turned over and lifted my hips in offering, my tail waving in the air to entice him into approaching. He did so eagerly and quickly moved into position to mount me, his teeth firmly latching onto the skin on the back of my neck to keep me from squirming away from him. I growled quietly as his front paws hooked into the crook of my stomach and back legs, anticipation thrumming through me.

My penis was stiff with need and my pussy was wet with want; Grimmjow's scent was intoxicating only making my lower regions pulse and throb. He growled again as he slid his stiff member along my lower lips, the sensitive skin singing at the feeling of his bards running along it.

My breath hitched at the feeling and as I felt his heated erection along me, I whined out to encourage him to continue. Apparently he was being a bit sadistic, and show casing his self restraint, because he continued to only grind hard against my wetness.

"Grimm please- Ah~" A small cry felt me as his teeth tightened against me as, I presumed, he wanted to grind his teeth.

Finally abandoning the pointless torture, he pushed his member deep within my pussy with a strong thrust of his hip. A moan left me as I felt not only his thick erection inside me, but the bulging bards- that weren't really hooks but more bumps swelling at the end of his dick to catch inside his mate. He pulled his hips back and immediately thrust back in, hard and fast.

"Mah~ mmmm oh Grimmjow-" I moaned out loudly and lewdly as hit my g-spot. The bards on his dick were pushing my walls even further than his erection only adding to the sensations.

Anyone can say horrible things about hollows, but the fuckers were built to pleasure.

"Yeah, you're still as good as always Ichigo. Mmm-" Grimmjow groaned out between growls. The sounds coming from him were sexy as fuck too. Really what wasn't sexy about Grimmjow?

Mewls also left me as he hit so deep in me, my vision was starting to darken as pleasure was overwhelming my system. His claws dug into me and his teeth barely broke the skin that they held onto as he continued to plow into me at an unimaginable speed and strength, the only thing keeping us from sliding along the floor was my claws digging deep into the ground. Thank Kami that there was actual ground-dirt and rock- down here instead of sand like up in the desert.

My moans escalated in volume the closer I got to my orgasm, that wasn't too far off. His pounding and the bards were doing their job perfectly. Finally I couldn't hold it anymore and my orgasm came crashing down on me. My walls clamped down around him and spasmed as my cum coated his member inside me, my cum from my erection dripping to the floor.

Grimmjow picked up the pace and intensity as I orgasmed, thrusting a dozen more times, that had me cumming and _cumming_. Finally he hit deep enough that his bards did catch inside me and he came as the pressure around the head of his erection became too much. He rocked us hard as he rode out his own orgasm, his paws pulling me back as he pushed forward to keep the pleasure at an all time high.

Spikes of pleasure continued to run through my body as he continued to rock us, his cum filling a chamber within me, that if I was female, would have me heavy with his cub already. That didn't mean that it wasn't pleasurable and the moans still tumbled from me. Five minutes of this and the swelling of his erection went down enough that the bards on his cock slipped loose from that tight(er) channel and he dismounted me.

My back legs protested holding my weight up any longer and I twisted to lie down on my side, listening to them. My panting was finally steadying out as I lay there, then I felt something soft and wet run along the back of my neck. Peaking my eye s open, I saw Grimmjow cleaning the small wound on my neck. When he was satisfied with his work there, he moved to the front of me and licked clean my penis and the remaining moisture of my pussy.

Small moans worked up from me as he cleaned me up, unable to hold back the sounds or keep at bay the arousal I felt of having this man's tongue on me. When he was done cleaning me and the mess of my semen, he nudged my face to get me up and moving towards the bed. Begrudgingly I picked myself up and laid down on the bed of furs, mumbling to myself about persistent and annoying blue eyed Espada.

He didn't hesitate to lay down behind me and curl up. I growled a small warning just to make sure he knew that I could still kick his ass. It took a few minutes but eventually I leaned back into the larger body that slightly towered me as we lay next to each other. I heard a purr rumble from his chest as his tail curled around my own and one of my ankles.

As a peaceful sleep came over me, I vaguely thought how nice it was to actually not feel lonely in the giant desert. Peace was not what followed me throughout the coming weeks.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez did not let me out of his sights after the heat ended. The panther, no matter how violet I was to him, continued to tail me at only a few yards away. He often talked about things in the past, some I recalled and some I did not, or he would remain quite as we roamed my territory. Finally after a week Grimmjow made a proposition.

"Why don't we combine territories, like what Nelliel and Tier have going on? We are more than enough to defend both of them and plus it's double the food supply."

I didn't speak for a few moments, rolling the idea around in my head. There really wasn't anything that really bothered me about having Grimmjow around; it was just that nagging sense that I was missing something important that aggravated me. I hated not knowing what the fuck was going on, and I had already given into the bastard for sex, there was nothing left to lose.

"Alright, I don't see anything wrong with that." I spoke. I heard him intake air to say something, but I quickly cut him off.

"In exchange I want you to show me how to transform, I'm tired of being stuck as an adjucha."

He didn't say anything for a few long seconds, I stopped in my tracks to turn and look back at him. He stood there with his head tilted to the side as if thinking. His eyes focused on mine and he nodded his consent.

"Alright it's settled then, now hurry up. I want to see Karin already." I told him, moving again, already close to our destination.

We informed the shinigami of the change; that Grimmjow was not a threat and should be treated as I am treated by the shinigami. We spent a while with Karin and even took her to the rock formation and canyons in Grimmjow's part of land. After dropping her back off in the village Grimmjow took me back to the formations and canyons.

"Alright Ichi, let's get your sweet ass back here. The tail and ears are great and all but well, you know." He said with a shit eating grin on his face. I gave him a piercing glare and motioned him to continue with his 'lesson'.

He walked in front of me as I sat on the sand, and within seconds his body transformed into the one of his arrancar state. I watched in a bit of wonder as his bright, baby blue hair was exposed, a short cut with outrageously rebellious strands falling over his eyes. His mask a jaw covering his right cheek and the only thing covering his nakedness was a loose pair of white and black hakama. His hollow hole perfectly pronounced in the middle of his abdomen and the muscles of his thick arms rippled.

The set of sharp, pearly whites he had was on full display while he stared at me, staring at him. I rose my eyebrow at him, clearly conveying that he needed more than just to show me, he sighed before speaking again.

"It really is easy Ichi; your stupid ass is just making it complicated. Just picture yourself as human or shit even Vasto Lorde is good. Are ya picturing?" He asked as I stared at him. Rolling my vibrant amber eyes at him once before closing them, I pictured myself with two arms and two legs, a toned abdomen like Grimmjow's and a human face, orange hair in spiky disarray on top of my head.

"Good, now focus your reiatsu on your body. Not like you are trying to conceal it, but as if you were directing it out in a blast, but at yourself." He spoke quieter as he approached me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

Still I didn't open my eyes and I tried to focus on myself, the power I held thrumming through me. I pushed that feeling to my back paws, then to my legs and let it fill my body and by the time it reached my head I heard a loud laughing.

I opened my eyes to glare at Grimmjow but I saw that I succeeded in transforming. I laughed a bit as well as I looked down at my hands and my feet, running my hands across my bare torso and neck. I thanked Kami that I had a pair of shredded, black hakama, knowing that Grimmjow would have jumped me in a second if I didn't have clothes. Running my hands along my face, I didn't feel any pieces of mask and confusedly turned to Grimmjow.

"Why is there no hole or mask? Did I do something wrong?" I asked a bit concerned.

His smirk softened and the hardness of his eyes ebbed a bit as he looked at me almost fondly. I shifted a bit uncomfortable, flustered and confused at the display.

"No, that's your human body. Instead of having a Gillian level body you have a human one. You have your Human body, your adjucha body, your arrancar body and your Vasto Lorde one." He answered.

I gave him a strange look. How did he know, when I didn't? So I asked him.

"You were a Visord while human, so instead of being able to call on your hollow powers you merged with them, giving you an arrancar form. You were turned into a hollow of Vasto Lorde power but remained in your adjucha form. Logically you have all of them." He threw over his shoulder as he walked off back into the direction of the den.

"I don't remember you being so-" I stopped mid sentence as a searing pain shot up my spine and I felt a stabbing pain in my head.

My hands shot to hold my head and I doubled over in the pain. I felt as though something was being shoved into my head, something that did not fit. I felt hands grab onto me and pulled me into a solid body, with the presence of Grimmjow and his cool, soothing reiatsu I felt the pain dull and instead of stabbing pain I felt as though a gate had been opened and something was flowing in.

I saw imagines in glimpses. An older shinigami standing next to me in the human world; ah, Yamamoto was his name. Then rage. I felt an indescribable rage and a sense of betrayal. After that there was blood everywhere, others tried to stop me but they only got killed. Rukia was there and I could only feel a stinging pain from the words she spoke. I hated her from then on.

Kisuke was there, his blond hair unmistakable and my father in his last moments. His words hurt almost as bad as the rage I had felt and I heard him say that he loved us. Karin, Yuzu and I. Someone yelled for me in those seconds. A desperate cry that broke my heart more than it already was.

Then everything went black as I recalled a burning sensation in my chest, my mind shattering and Shiro dissipating and saving us the only way that was possible. We still had a sister to take care of after all.

I woke up hours late lying in my bed of furs back in my den. I felt a shifting behind me and knew it was Grimmjow curled around me. I was grateful for that because the second I moved from our little cocoon of warmth, the cold air from the desert assaulted my sleep warmed skin.

I walked over to grab the small disc to fill with water seeing as my throat was dry. As I was getting water, I could only thing about the memories that were running through my head, fitting into place where the others left spaces. There were still some things I'm unclear about the memories I just regained and I knew there was still a big piece missing.

I guess my reiatsu was flaring because over came Grimmjow, silent as a cat and hugged me from behind. I sighed and let him hold me because I just needed to be held at the moment. The torrent of emotions and sentiments was too much at once for me, I was literally reeling.

"Are you okay Ichigo? You scared the living shit out of me." He said as he nipped at my ear.

"More memories came to me. It's never happened while I was awake; I didn't know it was that painful." I told him honestly, leaning back into him and tilting my head to let him continue pressing small kisses there.

"It was something bad wasn't it? Something painful?" He asked between kisses and lightly sucking at the junction of my neck and shoulder.

I sighed again as I just let him do what he wanted. The sensations were washing over the throbbing pain that I still felt lingering along my skin.

"Something Soul Society did after me killing Aizen. It was in snippets and it was very confusing. You can help me though right?" I asked him.

His hands paused in their trail along my thighs; his lips ghosted the skin behind my ear that was unusually sensitive.

"Yes, I can help. Let me help you in a different way first." He said quietly, almost as though he was afraid that I would come to my senses and push him away.

His hands dipped between my thighs and caressed the flesh just before the meeting of my legs. My breath hitched as his nipped my ear again and I let my head lull back to lie on his shoulder. One of his hands pulled up again to run across my abs, and trail up to my chest, ghosting my nipples. His other hand moved to unknot the tie of the obi holding up my hakama.

"Grimm-" I called to him on a breath, encouraging his movements. We were already in the predicament, might as well enjoy it, right?

A small growl came from him at the call and he turned my head to latch his lips onto mine. Leaving the disc on the floor I used my hands to grab his face, my left hand tracing over the teeth on his bone mask. Our lips moved against each other's in a vaguely familiar dance, little moans and mewls leaving me as his hand dipped into my pooling hakama and kneaded my slowly awakening member.

He pulled away with a lustful expression on his face, lips pouty with the force of our kissing and his canines glinting in the little moonlight that filtered in. He stood abruptly and pulled me up by the arms and held me inches away from himself. My hakama pooled at my ankles and I held my breath as I saw the intensity at which he stared at me with.

Holding his eyes, I untied his own hakama and they too fell to the floor. I didn't think the want in his eyes could increase, but that just proves to show how little I know. His hands shot to my hips and lifted me off the ground as though I didn't weigh a thing. Closing the gap between us, he kissed me intensely and I had no choice but to wrap my mile long legs around his cut waist.

My heart was sent aflutter as his arms curled around my legs and he carried us to the soft bed of furs, I kissed his neck and bit lightly at the skin on the way, never one to be idle. He laid me down gently, more so than I expected, and stared down at my naked body as he hovered over me. Next thing I know he is kissing he way down my body, hot lips pressing against my increasingly heating skin.

I ran my hands through his silky soft hair, and I couldn't help but feel like I was the only one allowed to do this. This place was mine to hold, and this hair was not to be touched by another; no other will know how deceptively soft his hair is. He purred as my fingers massaged his scalp, nails scraping lightly every once and a while when he nipped hard enough to mix the pain with pleasure. His hands were not idle either, running their roughness along my soft skin, the contrast in the feelings bringing a pleasant zinging through my body.

My eyes shut as his mouth engulfed my semi erect member, his lips circling the head and giving soft sucks. A low moan left me as he pinched my nipple lightly as the tip of his tongue dug into the opening in my dick. So enough under his skillful ministrations I came to full erection, his head bobbing became furious and the moans couldn't stop tumbling from my lips. The sounds of his own moans and groans along with the lewd sucking and slurping had me hardening even more; sounds always seeming to be something that turned me on.

My heavy breathing was turning to panting very quickly. I spread my legs farther apart allowing Grimmjow more access as I pushed my hips up, basically face fucking him. He didn't seem to mind, only putting more vigor into his mission. His cheeks hollowing with every suck and he brought my member as far down his throat that was allowed. His hands clamped onto my thighs with such force I knew they would bruise, and it oddly aroused me more.

"Grimm please, Kami I want you." I managed to get out without stuttering or pausing. It was just said in a moaning tone.

His cyan eyes looked up to lock onto my amber eyes, my member disappearing and reappearing again and again from his mouth as I thrust my hips harder. I moaned at the sight, saliva glistening his lips and my cock as his pretty lips were swollen with abuse and his eyes showed me all his want. He released one of my thighs and lifted his fingers to my mouth so I could wet them down. Gladly I took them in my mouth and mimicked what he did to my member, after a dozen more thrust into his mouth I could feel my balls tighten, especially after he used his other hand to fondle them. I was going to cum soon and he knew it.

He stopped everything; pulling his mouth away from my member, his hand away from my balls and his fingers from my mouth. He crawled back up my body and kissed me again, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth and completely commanded my submission. Quickly letting him dominate, I ran my hands down his chest, rubbing them up and down- over his nipples- and kneading at the strong muscle. He pulled one of my legs up to curl around his waist as he slipped a finger into me, no warning.

No complaint came from me, seeing as I was completely distracted by his mouth and body. He pressed his member against my own and I moaned as he ground against me, fingers- since he added a second one- pushing deep inside me to then pull out and retrace their steps within me. I bit his lip within the kiss, causing him to growl in approval and slam another finger in along with the other two.

I threw my head back and moaned at the sudden move, pleasure shooting through me as he hit just the right spot. He purred as I began riding his fingers trying to get more friction, more of being filled, more of Grimmjow.

"You look so fucking enchanting under me, writhing like you are. Do you like how I make you feel?" He purred in my ear as he slammed his fingers in, once again hitting that spot.

I practically screamed the moan that left me for his answer, not needing words to relate the meaning.

"Ah, ahhh~ please. I need-" I stopped mid sentence, moaning again and not able to continue. I think he got the point though.

His fingers stopped moving and looked me in the eyes.

"Ya know Ichi; I still don't think you're prepared enough. But if you insist, why don't you suck a 'lil to make sure you don't tear when I pound into that ass 'a yours." He husked into my ear, his dirty words making me moan again along with the thought of his dick in my mouth; I was already salivating.

I pushed him back so he was sitting down, legs spread and his dripping member waiting. I kneeled between his legs and quickly leaned onto my elbows in front of him, the wet tip of his length rubbing against my lips.

"Make sure to be dirty Ichi, I need that nice 'n wet." He said in that same tone.

Groaning I took his cock into my mouth and suck as though I was eating a candy from the human world. He groaned and put his clean hand in my hair, the other going to my hips and lifting them towards him, as far as I could bend. My back arched unbelievable- thank Kami I've always been flexible- and his fingers entered me again, finger fucking me as I sucked him off like my life depended on it.

I moaned as he pushed his fingers deeper and deeper and I pushed back on them as I sloppily sucked on him, making sure to get as much saliva on him. Plus the sounds coming from me and his fingers working in me heightened the pleasure. His hand pushed my head farther on his dick and strangely the rough treatment only had me moaning louder.

Finally his will power gave out and he pulled me off of his member roughly by the hair and had me sit in front of him, pulling his fingers out of me in the process. I straddled his hips and lightly bit his lip again to tease him just a bit. He pushed forward, effectively sprawling me under him again and as he pushed my legs almost into a split he lined up his member to my hole.

"Fuck I missed this shit," He groaned out as he pushed the head past my tight ring of muscles. I moaned loudly as he pushed all 9 inches of thick cock inside me, my hands flying to the large muscles of his arms.

He slammed balls deep within me after slowly pushing into about half way, my breathing hitching at the rough treatment. I loved every second of the abuse. He stilled for only a few seconds before he was pulling out once again, slamming his hips to meet my own dick burying itself in my body.

"Oh Kami, Grimmjow!" I called as he pistoned in and out. In and out, over and over and over again. It was unbearable, the pleasure overwhelming, the emotion overflowing.

He moaned into my ear as he pushed in at incredible speeds. My name spilling from his lips like a mantra that will save him.

"Ah, ah, ah, AH! Mmmm- shit Grimm, s-so good" I moaned for him. Everything I am is meant for him. Huh?

My thoughts were wiped from my mind in seconds as he hit my prostate. My nails scratched lines down his back as I tried to grab perches onto something that could ground me from this soaring experience.

"Oh Ichi, ah~ fuck you're always so good Ichi. Never enough of you." Grimmjow moaned as he sat back and pulled my hips into his lap as I still lay flat.

He rammed back into me and the slapping of our skin against each other was perfect. The squelching sounds from his pre-cum in my wet hole was too arousing. His moans and groan, his purrs of pleasure and the damn look in his eyes was driving me crazy.

Soon it became too much and I was cumming with a scream of his name, my hands gripping his forearms as he continued to plunge into me. A dozen and a half more thrusts that had us sliding up the bed and had me seeing stars, Grimmjow slammed balls deep into me, stiffening and cumming inside of my high strung body.

"Ichigo~!" He moaned out as he filled me once again. He rode out his orgasm, gathering my almost limp body into his arms and thrust up into my body as he continued to fill me with his seed. I moaned softly as he grunted in my ear each and every time he thrust up, the sound too fucking sexy.

Soon he couldn't cum anymore, stilling himself and trying to catch his breath as he held me close to him, like I was something precious. I just draped over him as he seemed to want and basked in the attention, something I lacked out here in the desert for so long.

He laid down, me on top of him and him still inside me. I moved to pull him out of me, but the growl of warning had my tired body just obeying the Espada. I recognized the possessive gesture and actually took pleasure in knowing that this powerful being wanted **_me_**. I rested my cheek on his chest as his slowed its racing movement, lulling out to something peaceful over the period of a few minutes.

"Can you explain a few things to me Grimm?" I asked quietly, not wanting to break the moment, but not being completely at ease yet.

"Anything you need Ichi," he replied.

"First, did I kill Genryūsai Yamamoto?" I asked, just wanting to make sure that my inference was correct.

Grimmjow nodded in the affirmative while tracing nonsense shapes on my back. I curled my arms to lie around his neck, while not making it uncomfortable since we were lying down.

"Why did I kill the head captain?"

"Because he did something just as evil as Aizen. After you took that monster down, Yamamoto turned to you and told you that you and all the Visords along with the traitors in the human world would be executed because you were vile and corrupted." Grimmjow answered, and the only things keeping me from raging again was the fact that I was exhausted, it was in the past and the bastard got what he deserved.

"Was Yamamoto the one who killed my father?" I asked deathly quiet. Another nod had me inhaling a deep breath and tears rising to my eyes. I held them at bay to at least finish my last question.

"Did Soul Society really set Grand Fisher lose from capture to kill my mother just because she was a Quincy and because my dad married her? Even at the expense of innocent lives?" I got the question out without my voice breaking, like I knew it was on the verge of doing.

A final nod from Grimmjow confirmed my cemented hatred for the shinigami.

The next morning we walked to the shinigami village, my new legs wobbling a bit in the beginning but steadying out by the time we reached the top of the dune. This time we didn't wait for the usual party of greet us but made our way down into the town and searched out Karin. Midway through our trip into the town we were confronted by a few powerful shinigami, along with the regulars. Many were shocked to see me.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she shunpo'ed into the scene take a few unsure steps towards me.

I hissed viciously at her and gave a small volt in her direction, making sure she got the message to stay away.

"I told you that my name is Shiro. How many times do I have to tell you before it gets through your inferior shinigami mind?" I hissed out and she recoiled as if I had burned her.

In that moment Karin appeared in the crowd and pushed herself to the front calling out to us.

"Shi-nii, Grimm-nii." Turning to her I held out my arms for a hug which she gave immediately.

"Let's go get your stuff 'Rin, your leaving again and this time you aren't coming back." Grimmjow told her and they left in a flurry of shunpo and sonido.

The shinigami stared at me in confusion at the command and some began to question.

"I have remembered everything that the shinigami and previous Soul Society did to wrong me. Betraying me after such a great battle and killing my father, and revealing the atrocity done to my mother. I am taking my only family and moving her somewhere safe, you all will now be on your own to kill the hollows you attract. Anyone I know that is not guilty of any crime can come with us and I will assure your safety." I spoke to Kisuke and all those that I know don't deserve life with these people.

"Shiro I didn't mean to- it's just, I was under orders!" Rukia cried.

"Please remember me Ichi, I love you so much!" She yelled at me as Grimmjow and Karin returned.

The sneer on Grimmjow's face said everything he was feeling and pretty much my emotions as well. Karin made a noise of indignation and walked right up to the petite shinigami, which she towered over by four or five inches.

"You're such a slut; you only say that because Renji doesn't want you after what you did to Ichi." She spit and punched Rukia right in the gut causing her to double over, only giving Karin the opportunity to knee her in the face, which she took.

Renji was the first in the crowd to want to leave and have nothing to do with the remaining shinigami; he, Kisuke, Yoruichi and the few surviving Visords came with us. Tier and Nelliel welcomed them with open arms at my word that they were good people escaping a bunch of rotten evil ones. The two female Espada were just about to show them the way to their own small village of human and spiritually inclined people when Karin hugged me again.

"Please don't make Grimmjow suffer anymore Ichi-nii, remember the last one you need to." She whispered to me and hurried off with the group, chatting with Nel and getting to know both her and Tier.

I stared at her for a long while until she disappeared seeing as they didn't use shunpo or sonido. I wondered about her words as Grimmjow finally started to nudge me in the opposite direction, into our own territory. He told me that we needed to hunt for the night and check the boarders so no one got any "dumb ass" ideas. I told him I'd check for intrusions on my side, him on his and we'd both hunt and meet back in Las Noches.

Telling me that he was going to give me a layout of his territory later, he agreed and headed off in that direction in his panther form. Also shifting I went on about checking the boarder and making sure no other higher level hollow was trying to encroach on our land. Sensing nothing as I finished checking the land hours later, I went in search of a few hollows near Las Noches to keep us fed.

Licking the blood from my fur and armor as I lay in a tower of full of pillows I waited for Grimmjow to arrive. I moved into my human body, laying on the most comfortable pillows I've ever been on I closed my eyes and relaxed. There was a slight shift in a pile a ways away from me but I clearly heard it, opening my eyes I lifted my head.

A small bit of horn poked out from the pillows to disappear again. Either the hollow wasn't powerful at all because I didn't sense them at all, or they were overly powerful.

"Can I ask who is there?" I asked politely, hoping that it was the later choice and I could speak with them reasonably.

This time an entire head poked out above the pillows, a magenta eye stared at me while lime green hair hung around the small arrancar's face. She tilted her head a bit in curiosity then suddenly she disappeared beneath the mound of plush. Standing up, I moved closer to the pillows and poked my own head over the pillows that were stacked up to my chest. My eyes widened as I saw the little arrancar curled up next to an older, larger arrancar.

I recognized Starrk Coyote immediately, the first Espada sleeping before the small girl nudged him slightly at the sight of me so near them. A blue-grey eye popped open and pinned me with its stare.

"Lilynette, you should have told me we had company." He said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawning.

"I didn't notice him until he was laying down, what was I supposed to do about it?" Lilynette asked as she punched Starrk in the arm.

The man didn't even flinch at the painful sounding punch and just rearranged a few pillows to lean against. He gestured for me to sit across from them and I did so out of curiosity.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki are you not?" He asked as he watched me get comfortable once again.

I knew this was the most powerful Espada, most likely the second most powerful being next to me in this world yet I felt at ease with him, not threatened at all. I nodded my answer and he asked me what brought me to Las Noches.

I gave him a brief explanation about my partnership with Grimmjow and the situation that brought me here.

"So you have regained your memory." He said on a yawn. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion, not seeing how the explanation gave any indication to me regaining my lost memory.

He must have seen my confusion as he tilted his head, throwing an arm over his other half's shoulders and pulling her into his lap so she could continue to sleep.

"Was I mistaken?"

Shaking my head to answer him, "Not entirely, I just can't see how you got that impression by what I said."

"Did you not say you were with your partner Grimmjow? I can only assume you regained your memory if you are once again with him."

Karin's words from earlier rang in my head _'Remember the last one you need to.'_ The last one I need to? Was there a person I was forgetting, was that the reason I still felt incomplete even after I've remembered my entire human life?

_Once again with him. _That's what Starrk said so that must mean what I was missing had something to do with Grimmjow.

Starrk continued to stare at me as the silence between us lingered and I thought over some things. He must have realized something because he caught his breath and when I looked up to see him, his eyes conveyed pure sadness.

"That is a lonely fate indeed Grimmjow," Starrk mumbled before looking me in the eye again.

"Come here Ichigo," he motioned for me to move closer. I cautiously did as told and Starrk placed his index and middle finger on my forehead.

I felt Starrk slowly push some of his reiatsu through his fingers and into me. My breath picked up slightly at the rush of sensation, but it wasn't a bad feeling. It felt as though someone just pushed me through an open door and a really windy day and it took a second to get used to the fresh air assaulting you.

"That should help with anything you are missing. Good luck young one, if you need anything else come talk to us, Las Noches is our territory and we'd be glad to assist. Now go on back to your den with your partner." Starrk told me and I stood wobbly.

I thanked him before dropping out of the window of the tower to land next to my kills and seek out Grimmjow to go home.

We decided to eat in our adjucha form since it was easier to eat the hollow and not get sick in that form. Afterwards Grimmjow wanted to go back to my den to settle for the 'night' instead of showing me his and having to walk all the way to his side when my den was much closer.

He asked about my encounter with Starrk, sensing his reiatsu on me and I told him I found the Espada in his old room. I told him that we had a weird chat and that we didn't attack each other on site.

"Yeah that sounds like Starrk. He'd rather have a talk with someone before attacking them, lazy bastard." Grimmjow commented.

My eyebrows scrunched in concentration at the last two words that damn feeling of déjà vu coming back to me.

_You're such a lazy bastard Grimm._ My own voice rung in my head as Grimmjow's laugh followed the statement.

I shook my head to get rid of the strange image. That had never happened between Grimmjow and me.

"So did you have any trouble at the boarders Ichi?" Grimmjow asked casually. I shook my head in the negative and continued to walk, a little weirded out by the phantom words.

"I had to take some idiot's head off. If the idiot just would have listened to me, he would have lived to scratch his ass another day." Grimmjow said, going on and on about how inferior the other hollow was and how idiotic he was for trying to fight Grimmjow.

_If your stupid ass would listen, shit like that wouldn't happen to you! _**Grimmjow's angry voice rang through my head again. **

**This time I knew I was sitting on a bench in some park back in Karakura town, my head hung in between my arms as my hands clutched at my hair. I had been crying because that bastard Grand Fisher had come back and tried attacking me. I killed his stupid ass after Grimmjow told me he would go and kill the idiot. I didn't listen and I have been crying for a few hours after having to slice through the after image of my mother.**

_Ichi I just want you to not hurt and be with me, like this you aren't either. I told you I'd take care of Grand Fisher. _**He sighed, moving to sit and pulled me into his lap.**

_Stop crying Berry, I'm here. I'm here love._ **His sweet voice cooed in my ear as he rocked us to sooth my insistent crying.**

I transformed into my human form again, feeling my skin crawl under my hierro and not liking the feeling. I rubbed my arms as I continued to walk, Grimmjow's tail curling around me to keep me near as he walked slightly ahead.

_What are you doing here arrancar?! Didn't you learn your lesson the last time? _**I yelled as I pulled Zangetsu from my back and held him at the ready.**

_Grimmjow sonido'ed into my personal space and easily bypassed Zangetsu with his speed, he grabbed my wrist before I had time to pull back and swing. His nose was just barely touching mine as he stared at me before he spoke._

_"I want you Kurosaki. That mask only proved that you are worth, so shut your damn mouth." _**He growled at me and closed the gap between us. I pushed back out of the kiss and stared at the arrancar for a few long seconds to see if this was some twisted joke. Seeing no signs of foul play, I leaned back in and took his lips with my own dropping Zangetsu and pulled Grimmjow to me by the laps of his jacket.**

I leaned into Grimmjow's shoulder, which was the height of my 5' 9" self he was about 6' tall at the shoulder while in adjucha form. I wanted a bit of comfort without him knowing that I was distressed, a feeling bubbling in my heart that I was beginning to understand what it was as these memories came to me.

_I'm so glad you're back. It took you long enough._ **I told Grimmjow as we lay in my bed after a heavy bout of sex.**

_I know, I couldn't get away from Aizen for a while, but I'm here now. _**He said, pulling me closer to him as we lay there. I nuzzled his neck and inhaled his scent, loving the way his arms fit around me.**

_I love you Ichigo._ **Grimmjow said, pressing a kiss to my forehead and littering my face with butterfly kisses. My eyes watered as I basked in what he'd just told me. What I'd longed to hear.**

_I love you too Grimmjow._

I stopped walking as I felt a tear slip past my eyelid and made its way down my face. Grimmjow stopped as well and turned to see what the problem was.

_Go ahead of me Ichi! I'll catch up._ **Grimmjow called as he met me in the desert after Orihime healed him from our battle.**

**He opened a Garganta for all the shinigami and me as we went to kill Aizen. Orihime stayed behind to heal the Espada that were left behind, seeing as all the battles were just for show. **

**After the battle with Aizen, I felt Grimmjow and Orihime appear somewhere nearby and breathed a sigh of relief. **

**A sword ran straight through my stomach. I turned to my left to see Head Captain Yamamoto standing there with Ryūjin Jakka stabbed to the hilt into my abdomen. I stared at the sword for a few seconds before looking up at Yamamoto to see him with an indifferent expression.**

_Ichigo Kurosaki, you are to be executed for treason against the Soul Society, for obtaining hollow powers, for obtaining shinigami powers, for being part Quincy, and lastly for fraternizing with the enemy. You and all others that aided you in your causes, along with those that also obtained hollow powers and betrayers of Soul Society, will be found and executed. _**Yamamoto said as the blood seeped from the stab wound.**

**Everything was silent, no one moved, no one said a word as the old man and I stood in our places. I stared at the man with no shred of compassion left in his eyes.**

_And the arrancar that helped you win this war, what will happen to them? _**I asked unable to help myself, I didn't even feel pain. Most likely because of the shock I was in.**

_They will be handled like every other hollow, they will be executed. The first one to go will be the one that holds more sin than the rest, your __**lover. **_

**He spat the word as if it were laced with poison. I took a deep breath and slowly I transformed as I couldn't hold my rage in any longer. He could have done what he wanted with me and I'd just come back to haunt him in another life, but he dragged the people I love into the fray. He threatened the ones I'd give my life for and take lives- as I have just done- to protect.**

_ICHIGO! _**I heard Grimmjow scream out as he made his way over as quickly as possible, seeing me with a Zanpakuto through me. It broke my heart to hear, but nothing could bring me back from the free fall off the edge of insanity I was taking. The people who were supposed to be my friends, the ones I've laid my life down for over and over again betrayed me, in more than one way. Yes, Rukia's words still rung clear in my head as did my father's last words.**

'_Don't hold it against him, Ichigo. He's stuck in the past.' _**They made sense to me in these last moments; from there I can only recall seeing red.**

Grimmjow's bristled tongue ran along my face, licking away the salty tears that now flowed freely. He lifted me with his tail, the last few feet into the den and sat me on my furs turning into his arrancar form and pulling me into his lap, rocking us as he did in my memory.

"What's wrong Ichi?" He asked quietly and oh so patiently. I laughed out loud at his antics, knowing that he was as patient as a toddler on a sugar high.

I turned and put each of my legs on either side of his hips and took his face into my hands, I leaned in a kissed him gently over and over again.

"Kami, I love you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. How could I ever forget your stupid face Grimm-kitty?" I asked him.

His eyes lit up and burned with the fires of a thousand suns. He crushed me to his body and kissed me hard, pulling back only to stare into my eyes again.

"You remember? You remember me Ichi?" He asked, hope crisp and clear in his voice, the desperation hanging just as strong.

I nodded my head as new tears fell from my eyes and all he could do was hold me close. His voice sounded tight and shaky as though he too was on the verge of tears but was holding then at bay.

"Kami Ichi, you had me waiting long enough." He said.

I hugged and kissed him all over, wanting to just hold him and keep him held together. I was his mate, lover and his everything, like he was to me and I was gone for so long. He didn't know if I was alive or not, then to find me only for me not to remember a thing about him. I cried for him.

"I'm sorry Grimm, I'm sorry-" I repeated over and over as I continued to kiss him all over; he only basked in the attention. The last time was all about me, now it's about him.

I kissed down his neck and chest, untying his hakama on the way down and brought him to full mast with the use of my hands and mouth. My moans vibrated around his member and stimulated him into moaning and bucking his hips in return. I prepared myself while I worshipped his member and I made him feel like a god, because to me he is. I'll never tell him that though, he'd be insufferable.

I kept him lying on his back every time he'd try to take control, I wanted to pleasure my mate, I wanted him to know that I fully remembered him, appreciated him, and that I will **not** be forgetting him again ever again.

I rode his member slow and hard for well over an hour, slowing or sometimes stopping completely when we were close to the edge. I wanted this to last, wanted him to remember this for the rest of the eternity we had together. He practically begged me to go faster, let him take over and a million other things that would bring us to release quickly but I denied them all. He allowed me to continue without slow burning, pleasurable torture, because deep down this was what he wanted as well**. **He loved the feeling of my passage tightening in the pleasure overload and the slow decent of my hips.

He absolutely went crazy over the sight of him disappearing into my body to cause me so much pleasure. This showed all of our love.

We came after so long, something that pulled us by the very soul. We were finally together again, whole and safe.

He sighed as we lay together minutes later, holding each other tight.

"I love you Ichigo." He told me once again, and like the first time he said it, it made my heart soar.

I no longer wonder what my part in everything was. I've remembered the answer.

"I love you too Grimmjow." I told him, laying my head on his chest and shut my eyes.

If I was in adjucha form I'd be purring loudly and my tail would be flicking in content; I have to go find Starrk and thank him eventually for helping me and giving me back the missing piece of my life. One day things will be okay again with the worlds, but for now I was happy that my world was okay again.


End file.
